


Deep Breaths

by Canyounotmywaywardson



Series: A Bit of Love [10]
Category: Markiplier (YouTube RPF), markiplier - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 13:09:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3979237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canyounotmywaywardson/pseuds/Canyounotmywaywardson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark has started wearing shirts regularly and (y/n) will find the reason for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deep Breaths

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda shitty, to be honest. Not my best work but three days in a row! Wow! (Hehe, and now I'm out of ideas so there goes my streak.)
> 
> The idea I got this from was from the fic on DeviantArt (I was bored, okay) titled Scars by Chai-turtle. Thank you, dearest, your work has inspired me.

A few days pass after the incident and (y/n) is in a visibly better mood. Mark, on the other hand, has become more closed away, not wanting to be touched. Now, everyone needs their space but it has gotten to the point that (y/n) has started just observing Mark.

And that's when she realizes: he has started wearing shirts.

Of course, he wears shirts for recording and whatnot but even when he sleeps, he's wearing a shirt. And when he laughs, his hand goes over his stomach. Mark is normally the 'I'm-hot-and-I-know-it-so-check-me-out' type, not the 'hands-to-yourself-please' type.

And (y/n) has a creeping suspicion as to why.

Mark comes out of his recording room and smiles when he sees (y/n). She grins back and he sits next to her, but not close enough to initiate cuddling. They sit in silence before she finally speaks up. "Are you okay?"

He looks from the TV to her. "What?"

"Are you okay?" She asks again, slower this time. The show changes to a commercial so Mark picks up the remote.

"Yeah... um... I'm... yeah. Yeah, I'm fine," he stutters out, turning his attention to the device in his hand.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I am totally okay," he says, continuing to mess with the remote, twisting it one way and then the other. "...What the fuck..." He smacks it off the coffee table, trying to jiggle around the batteries. Still nothing. He growls in frustration and takes off the back to find...

Nothing.

In the back where the batteries are supposed to sit, there is nothing. He stares at it for a moment before looking at (y/n) who sips her water and raises her eyebrows in a 'wanna-fight-bruh' attitude at him.

He sighs and sets the remote down. "Why did you steal the batteries?"

"Why did you start wearing shirts?"

Mark chuckles, the question sounding somewhat ridiculous. "What?"

"You have started wearing shirts all the time. Before, I'd have to force you to wear clothes but now you're doing it willingly. Why?"

He hesitates slightly, not quite believing what he's hearing. "Because I don't want my girlfriend pissed at me...?"

"Oh please. You love getting me pissed at you." They sit in silence and watch each other for a few moments before (y/n) speaks. "I just wanna help."

Mark sighs and sinks into the couch, staring at the wall. "You really wanna know?"

"Always."

"I... I don't want you to... see my scar..." He says it quietly, embarrassed of his self consciousness. 

"Mark. I have seen your scars before."

"Yeah, but this one is long and nasty!" He traces it through his shirt but can tell (y/n) doesn't care. "And it's still fleshy and pink."

"...I was gonna say a thing but decided not to because you're a pervert. But anyway. That doesn't matter. What matters is that I adore every inch of you, including your scars."

"Yeah... but..." He looks down at his stomach.

"I swear to god, if you say something about your scars being awful, I will fucking punch you. Scars tell stories. Like this one," (y/n) scoots over so their legs are pressed together and points to the inside of her right ring finger. Across the top section is a white line. "When I was little, I took karate and they had huge doors and one day I got my finger stuck and this baby burst open." She turns over her arm and a faint white line is across the back of her wrist. "I locked my sister outside in the middle of winter and she took a metal tray to a window and broke that sucker open. I was in the blast zone." She points to some speckled across her knee. "This one is from..." She trails off when she notices Mark watching her. "What?"

"You're the coolest." His eyes hold so much emotion, (y/n) feels her heart ache.

She plays it off cool though. "Bitch, I know. Now take off your shirt and we can continue scar stories."

Mark complies with a grin and they continue on, remote batteries long forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, don't forget I'm always up for opinions and ideas and constructive criticism and stuff. Just let me know down below (that rhymed and made me very happy).
> 
> ...  
> I should stop writing and uploading these at midnight. I should sleep.
> 
> Also, all of the scars I used for Reader having are my own actual scars and their legitimate stories.


End file.
